far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Crux Organisation
House Crux is a tripartite order, responsible for the Imperial Duties of Judiciary and Law Enforcement across the Empire. Consisting of the three tiers; the Primeborn, who act as planetary governors of House Crux and its attendant districts, the Department of the Judiciary and the House Guard. The Prince & His Council House Crux is led by the Prince of Crux, the hereditary leader of the House. Acting in an advisory role, however, is the Prince's Council, a body of the faction’s most renowned nobles and figures whom on the sovereign's behalf organize the day-to-day operations of the House, with all decisions deferred to His Highness's will. Seldom, however, does the Prince deign to step into the Council's chambers, and as such, the Council is the de facto ruling body of the faction. The Primeborn The Primeborn of House Crux are the primary title holders for their noble families. They are the designated heirs to their family's estates and holdings while their siblings and family members are expected to join the other branches of Crux, as such they are raised and taught since the moment of their designation how to govern and rule. Governing lands held in trust by their family for the Prince and the House, these members of nobility are granted the right to bear titles reflective of their elevated position. While it is certainly the exception, it is possible for non-Primeborn to also acquire such titles under special circumstances, such as hereditary by merit, or more commonly through marriage. The Department of the Judiciary The Department of the Judiciary (DoJ) is the legal and legislative arm of House Crux, acting as Judge, Jury and Executioner on all matters relating to Imperial Law. The duties of the Department span the Empire in the creation, preservation and interpretation of Imperial Law with assets found all across the sector. The Judicial Enforcement Sevices Perhaps the largest and most feared branch of the Department of the Judiciary is the Judicial Enforcement Services (JES), acting as the first line of defence for Imperial Law-keeping. The JES is the parent organization of the House's various policing organizations and investigation teams across the Empire, consisting of Crux Planetary Constabularies, the Peacekeeping Mech Corps and a number of smaller, specialist operational units. Due to the sheer number of units that make up the JES, many commanding officers of esteem choose to uniform their officers with distinctive uniform patches, such as the HCS Vengeance's distinctive vulture insignia. The House Guard The House Guard serves as the private military of House Crux, charged with the protection of Hiera and House Crux installations across the sector. The House Guard's upper ranks are staffed by permanently employed nobles, boasting a permanent and centralized control over a small force of professional Crux soldiers. The core strength of the House Guard, however, comes from the levy it may call upon from the noble families of Crux and their estates in times of emergency. Unlike Aquila, the House Guard is not responsible for the protection of the sector as a whole. Additional Titles Category:House Crux